


Where The Brave One Teaches The General Slang

by polybi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Short, Slang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.  Could be more if I get ideas and comments from you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Brave One Teaches The General Slang

**Author's Note:**

> Short. Sweet. Effective. Nice drabble...
> 
> Comments please, not just likes/kudos.
> 
> GeneralDanvers. Astra lives, therefore AU The usual disclaimers.

 

"The next one, General, is 'sitting on top of the world."

"That's not advisable, . A human could die of frostbite..."

There are things that DEO Agent and sister to the Girl of Steel Alex Danvers found charming and even cute about her former adversary-turned-lover-turned-fiance Astra In-Ze was the fact that a Kryptonian who commanded one of the largest and, still, most loyal armies in the universe, in part because of her skills at verbal commands could also come up with the most charming and, in many cases, unintentional verbal malaprops due to her lack of skills in navigating the minutiae of Earth-American English.

So that is why Alex was instructing Astra on slang.

"No, Astra," Alex said with a smile and a vertical shake of the head. "Sitting on top the world simply means that you are incredibly, deliriously happy. Even , can you use that in a sentence.?"

The General furrowed her brow for a few seconds, the a rather prominent smile crossed Astra's face as she began to saunter top where Alex was sitting. When the General reached the agent, the Kryptonian sat down .on the lap of the agent, clasped her behind the head of a surprised Alex, then moved to capture the agent's lips with her own for a deep searing soul kiss for several moments,

The look of shock was evident on Alex's face as Astra pulled away and finally answered her teacher's question: "I feel like I'm sitting on top of the world...when I am sitting on your lap." Alex smiled and blushed, and as she pulled the General in for another searing kiss, Alex Danvers could not help but think that Astra In-Ze was, indeed, a very fast learner...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any slang terms you think our ladies could fool around with? Let me know below....


End file.
